Lost in the Darkness
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Accepting the darkness is easy...getting rid of it is hard. But Xavier didn't care, he didn't mind letting the darkness in, He prefers the darkness. Nothing bad is going to happen to him if he stays in the darkness forever...at least that's what he believes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to a brand new story! This was just another story I created out of nowhere. But the main character is a character I have been wanting to use in a story for a while. Anyway now let's get on to the story!**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying down on the ground. I slowly stood up and realized I was in a place I didn't know or recognize. I ran my hand through my jet black hair, trying to think what had happened. The last thing I remember was fighting off some Heartless, and there was a lot of them. I tried my best to fight them with my katana but there was so many of them I was soon surrounded. Before I knew it, all the Heartless were on top of me, scratching and attacking me. And after that I must have blacked out.

But now I was awake, in some odd town. I had no idea where I was, but I got up from where I woke up and started walking around, hoping to find someone who could help me. After I had wandered for sometime I learned that the town was called Twilight Town. After a little while more, I ended up in a small peaceful forest. Then out of nowhere a man in a hooded black cloak appeared. He came up to me and told me he could help me, and give me some answers.

I wasn't so sure at first, but I didn't really have anything else to do, and he said he could give me answer if I joined his organization, so I agreed. Then, for some reason I still haven't quite figured out, he changed my name. He changed it from Revai to Xavier, and I didn't mind. I actually prefer Xavier. People always had mispronounced Revai and I never really liked the name. I felt like Xavier suited me and my jet-black hair and blue eyes.

So this guy brought me back to where his organization was, and I was given a cloak like he had, with gloves and boots too. At least it was black, I don't like bright colored clothes. I think I stand out too much if I wear bright colored clothes. I prefer to blend in with the darkness. Another thing, so this guy, who's name I found out is Xemnas, he also gave me a number. He said that I was number eleven (IX) in his organization, which is called Organization XIII.

There were other people in the organization. Including me, there was a total of eleven members, which makes sense since I was the eleventh member. I was told by one of the other members, a blue haired man named Saïx, that I would have to go on mission to help get rid of Heartless and also be on the lookout for someone with a weapon called a keyblade. Apparently this person with the keyblade will help the organization and help complete their goal. The goal is to create and complete something called Kingdom Hearts. I was told I would start my mission in a day, and I wouldn't have to be trained, since I knew how to fight and use magic.

The next thing I was told surprised me, I was told that when I had awoken in Twilight Town, I was a Nobody. Nobody with a capital N. at first I didn't quite understand, but it was all soon explained to me. I apparently had lost my heart to the Heartless but I had a strong heart and my Nobody was created...or it was something close to that...I wasn't really paying much attention at that point. I started not really caring about all of it. I was given a room to sleep in, it was a dull, grey, boring looking room with a nightstand and a bed.

Though there was a window with a nice view out the world that I learned was called The World That Never Was. In my opinion that's a pretty long name for a world. Even the name of the building I was in was pretty long. The building was called The Castle That Never Was. But after I went to my room, I didn't have much else to do. I looked out of the window for sometime and then I started to grow tired. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I rethought about what had happened today over and over again. I still couldn't believe so much had happened in so little time.

The next day I went into the room known at the Grey Room, and I was told by Saïx that I should take out some Heartless right here in The World That Never Was, just to start it off easy and to make sure I still know how to fight and everything. When he told me this I rolled my eyes, "Do I really need to go out and make sure I still know how to fight and use magic? I don't see much point, since I still know how to fight and used magic."

Saïx stared at me with a cold emotionless face, "This is your mission and I expect you to do it. Afterwards you will come back and fill out a report. This is out it works."

I sighed, "Fine..." I turned around and left the room. I exited the castle and walked out into The World That Never Was. I walked through what looked like a town, except there was no people or anything, it was just the buildings. Soon Heartless started appearing around me, I summoned my katana and started attacking the Heartless.

After a few minutes of taking them out I realized something. Why was I doing this? I never liked being told what to do and yet here I am following someone else's orders. I didn't have to do this, I could do what I wanted. I listen to no one! I stopped attacking the Heartless and backed away from them, I then raised my hand and summed a Dark Corridor, which I figured out how to created after watching Xemnas do it when he had appeared in front of me in Twilight Town. I looked around The World That Never Was once more. I wasn't coming back, I was going to be on my own, and do what I wanted. That's how I liked it. I then ran through the portal and it closed behind me.

* * *

Ok so that's all I got for the first chapter. I was going to adds tiny bit more but I like how I did it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Reviews are always helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I actually got back to this story and wrote the next chapter! I always keep making new stories and forgot about the other ones. Well now I am going to continue this one. Now on the the story!

* * *

 **Ch.2**

I exited the Dark Corridor and looked around at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was, I had just ran through to portal without looking. I noticed there was a long building in front of me, and I realized was in a small alleyway. I walked up to a large door and pushed it open, I entered out the other side. I entered into what looked like a large pavilion, there was a fountain to my right, and all the building around the pavilion were red-roofed.

I finally decided to look up at the sky, it was a night sky filled with star. I still didn't recognize where I was. I walked around the pavilion, there seemed to he no one around. I looked at the large clock tower and walked a little closer to it. But then a bunch of shadow and soldier heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh great. They're here too." I thought to myself as I summoned my nunchucks. As I started attacking them, I had idea on how to take them out faster. I concentrated on the darkness, I had felt this darkness since becoming a nobody and it felt strong and powerful. It felt right to use this darkness. Soon the darkness surrounded my weapons and then I proceeded to attack the heartless, and I was able to take them out much faster.

After taking them all out I continued to look around the pavilion, hoping to find people, or at least where I was. As I walked around, heartless would show up occasionally. They really wanted to bug me didn't they? I took them out though, with the help of the darkness of course. It really helped make my attack more effective.

After a while, I gave up. I couldn't find anyone here, and the place looked pretty abandon to begin with. Though there were streets lights on, so don't know if there really is anyone here. But I walked over to one of the buildings in the pavilion. It was a hotel, I guess I should have checked here first...there are probably people there...but they are probably asleep now.

But I should at least go check it out. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. There was a hallway with a few doors. I went up to the one closest to me. A blue door. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I pulled the door open and looked inside. The room and dark and empty. Maybe I could sleep here for the night. I walked over to the bed and sat down. But if there were other people here...what would they say when they found me? I don't really want to have to explain to anyone why I was here. I decided that it would be best to leave. But before leaving the room I grabbed one of the pillows, just in case.

Back outside I explored the area some more and I soon when down a pathway that lead to a door labeled "Third District" I walked through the door and looked around. To my right I saw a door. I walked over and looked into the window next to the door. It was a one room house. I went over to the door and pulled on it and it opened right up. Well...I guess if the doors open and no one is inside, I might as well stay here the night. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

Inside there was a table, dresser, and a bed. Thankfully there was a bed, and it even had a mattress and sheet. But there wasn't a pillow...I guess it's a good thing that I took that pillow from the hotel. I threw the pillow on the bed and took off the cloak I had been wearing. Since I decided i was no longer apart of that Organization I didn't have to wear their cloak. Under my cloak I still had on my clothes I had been wearing before. My dark blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it, and dark blue jeans.

I stretched and then laid down on the bed. I pulled up the sheet and stared at the ceiling. I tried to fall asleep but I kept having this feeling that there was something out there watching me. Then I came up with an idea. I concentrated on the darkness and had it surround me. Then I started to feel more safe. With the darkness around me, it felt like I was being protected, and I like that. Soon after that, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I went over to the window and looked outside. The sky still looked the same, full of stars. At first I still thought it was nighttime but then I realized it must just be something about this world. I stepped outside and was about to head back to the Second District when heard something coming from behind me.

There was a woman who stood behind me. She had pale green skin, and had horns on her head. She wore a large black robe with purple trim and carried a staff with a green orb on the top.

"Who are you?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

The woman didn't answer, she only chuckled. "It seems you are someone who uses the darkness."

I scoffed, "So? How do you even know that?"

"I can see the darkness within you. It is very strong. That darkness should he put to good use." The woman replied.

I was starting to get annoyed with her, "Where are you going with this? What do you want?"

"I was thinking you should join me boy. Your power could prove quite useful." She said.

I looked at her and the smirked, "That sounds nice and all, but I prefer to he on my own. I don't really like working for others." And before the woman could say another word I turned and walked out the door in the the Second District. I walked through the door, not caring at all what she had to say next.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are not only nice but also helpful to me but getting feedback helps me become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I somehow wrote this with the time I have today. This story also is one I haven't updated in a while. I am trying my best to go through as many as my stories as I can and update them.  
So here we go! Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

I walked down the pathway until I came to the opening to the main area of the pavilion. Looking around I still didn't see anyone in the area. I began to wonder if there were really people here at all beside that one lady.

I noticed that there was still one more district that I haven't checked out yet. The First District was the last area I needed to check. I started to make my way across the pavilion, and as I expected Heartless popped up and try to attack me. Though it was only some shadow Heartless and nothing else.

Summoning my katana I slashed through them, easily destroying them. " _They just never stop coming, do they?"_ I thought to myself.

I continued my walk through the pavilion until I came to the stairs that lead to the upper area of the Second District. I made it all the way to the next large door without any more Heartless showing up to bother me. I entered through the door and looked around the new area. It was smaller than the Second District, but a little larger than the third. I walked down the small staircase to my left and saw it lead down to the main area of this District.

" _Maybe there will actually be some people around here,"_ I thought as I walked down the stairs down to the main area.

Once I was down there I started looking around at the scenery around me when suddenly I heard a voice from somewhere.

"Revai!" The voice shouted.

I turned to my right to see a girl, running at me. She looked about thirteen, the same age as me. Before I could process anything the girl grabbed onto me, and held me tightly. It took me a moment to come out of my daze, but looking at the girl who was hugging me, I knew who she were. How could I have forgotten her. It must up just been waking up in Twilight Town and all that. I would never forget her fair skin and long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, that ran just a little past her shoulders, with her bangs almost covering her eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a brown jacket over it, and blue jeans.

"Emily?" I asked, even though I knew it was her, I still couldn't believe it.

She looked up at me, showing me her beautiful and familiar brown eyes, though they were watery "Revai...I thought...I thought you were gone." Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke, "We waited for you to come, but Leon and the others said we couldn't wait anymore."

"Leon?" I asked, not figuring out who she was talking about.

"It's Squall, but he wants to go by Leon now...Not exactly sure why though."

Then all at once I suddenly remembered everything that happened before I ended up in Twilight Town. I was in Hollow Bastion fighting the Heartless, trying to make my way to the far edge of town, where a gummi ship was waiting. There were only a few people left in Hollow Bastion as the Heartless roamed everywhere and we we're all planning to escape in a gummi ship. But...I didn't make it in time, there was too many Heartless and I couldn't handle it then. That's when I awoke in Twilight Town

Emily held me tighter, "I was so worried about you. I thought I would never see you again."

I sighed and ran my hand through her hair, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm here now. I'm safe."

Emily smiled back as she wiped a tear from her eye, "But how did you even get here?"

"Well I…" I started, but then I bit my lip. Should I really try to explain what had happened to me since she last saw me. I didn't want to make her worry anymore, and explaining that I had joined some random organization group and was something called a Nobody, might be a little too overwhelming. So with a deep breath I decided not to tell her and instead said, "I have no idea. One moment I was fighting the Heartless. And then... I don't really know. I blacked out and then I woke up here."

"Oh, well how ever you got here, you're here now," Emily said as she let go of me. "Come on, let's go tell the others that you are here. They are all in the Accessory Shop, Cid is going to run and manage the shop."

"Wait, there is one thing I want to say," I said before we started walking. Though I wasn't going to tell her my whole story of how I got here, there was one thing I wanted to say, "I want to go by Xavier now."

"Xavier?" Emily asked as she tilted her head to the side, "You also want to go by a different name? Why do you want to go by that name?"

I shrugged, "I just am tired of people mispronouncing my name, and we are in a new world. Plus Xavier sounds so much cooler, doesn't it," I said with a smirk as I wrapped my arm around Emily's shoulder and leaned in close to her face and she laughed.

"Heh, I guess so. Well if that's what you want, then arlight." Emily replied as she took my hand and we started walking.

"So what is this world?" I asked as we walked back up the stairs.

"It's called Traverse Town. Leon says it's a world that is here for the people who lost their world to the Heartless."

"So that means...Hollow Bastion…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Yeah...But at least we are all here now," Emily said, trying to lighten the mood.

We stood in front of the Accessory Shop door, and then Emily opened it. Inside were several people unloading boxes of various items. I knew them all, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. After a brief reuniting and quick lying of how I ended up here, Squall...or now Leon explained that we were going to have to remain here for the time. Though we would need to be careful and beware of the Heartless. Even though this was a world for people who lost their worlds, it still had Heartless roaming all over it.

Though I didn't tell anyone, I wasn't afraid of the Heartless. Not only did I know how to fight and defend myself, but I knew how to deal with the Heartless, especially with the power of darkness that I now had. Using the darkness to fight made things so much easier. I felt like my life was going to be so much better having the darkness by my side, and with a couple of years I could learn to truly control it.

* * *

 **And that is the end of that chapter. Man it has been so long since I wrote this. But I still got all my ideas down, so that's good.  
Please let me know what you thought and stuff, it's always nice to know what you guys think so far.  
See you next time either in this story or in a different story of mine!**


End file.
